Detention
by AsininePlunge
Summary: Harry Potter doesn't understand why his best mate Ron hates detention so much. He enjoys it, personally. He enjoys it a lot. WARNING: Does contain a bit of SS/HP/DM. But Severus is not in the whole bed tango of it, that's just HP/DM


AN: This is my first work, I guess I'm proud of it now, but who knows later in a couple of years, Right? I'm more of a reader than a writer but I like to do both so I try.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written here. J.k Rowling is the sole owner and genius. I don't get any money. (Sadly.)

"I just don't understand why you have to serve detention with the ferret, mate, and in Snape's classroom too!" Ron exclaimed loudly in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry Potter sighed loudly at his best mate's loud exclamation. He had just told Hermione and Ron he had to leave right after dinner to serve his detention in the dungeons. Harry never did understand why Ron hated the potions master, and Malfoy so much. If you looked closer at the both of them you could see the underlying truth hidden beneath the layer of façade. But he always failed to explain it to Ron, he just refused to listen. Trying to ignore Ron's mumblings about the unfairness of Harry's situation, Harry instead turned to Hermione. Noticing his attention was on her, Hermione focused on Harry.

"I don't like the fact that you got a detention, Harry, but you still have to go. If you skip out on it, _Professor-"_at this she looked sternly at Ron "-Snape, will surely give take more points and hand out another detention."

Harry nodded silently, of course he knew this and he had no plans whatsoever to not go to the detention. He had plans anyway, and they involved going to the dungeons.

"See you guys later."

Harry waved at his friends and made his way to the dungeons. Excitement and anticipation coursed through his veins with every step, getting closer and closer to the potions classroom. When he made it to the door, he stood in front of it trying to calm down his nerves, and school his facial expression. With a slow exhale of breathe, he knocked on the door.

"Enter."

He rolled his shoulders before pushing the door open and walked inside. Calmly he walked to the front of the classroom, and stood in front of Snape's desk. On the other side of the furniture was Severus Snape and he continued to gaze down at a stack of parchment, marking them with red ink. Harry stood there waiting for Snape to finish. Finally, Snape looked up to look at Harry. After staring at each other, Snape raised one eyebrow. Blushing with embarrassment Harry quickly moved to the front desk to wait. Not long after did the door open and a tall, blonde entered.

"You are late, Draco."

"I apologize. Pansy was very adamant on keeping me."

Harry watched as Snape glared at the mention of the Slytherin girl. After staring at each other Snape finally motioned to the two students to a side door hidden in the corner of the room. Harry and Draco quickly strode to the door and walked inside. On the other side of the door was Snape's personal quarters, unlike what people would believe the living space was done up in earthy colors and had a lived in feel to it. But the boys didn't stop there, they continued to a hallway where they stopped at the first door on the right. They looked at each other and then behind them to look at Snape, only after getting his nod of approval did the boys enter.

Harry automatically stripped himself of his cloak and set it down on a chair on the far right wall. There in the middle of the room was a large four poster bed, the bed sheets made from silk and the pillows fluffed to perfection.

"I will be unable to join you this evening; Albus is in need to a potions master for whatever it is he puts into his lemon drops. I will leave you to use my bed chamber as you please, as long as it is clean when I return. Understood?" Snape gazed fondly at the boys.

Both Harry and Draco nodded and stepped closer to the Professor. Each taking a turn kissed him soundly on his slightly chapped lips. Severus sighed softly and kissed them back before turning to leave.

When the boys heard his portrait door close, they turned to face the other. Both just stood there until Harry unconsciously licked his lips, and then did Draco pounce, gracefully, onto Harry. It sent both flying to land on the enormous bed. The kiss was rough and demanding and Harry loved every second of it.

"Clothes. Off." Draco demanded. Harry happily complied; slowly he stripped himself of his clothes but left his underwear on. Once his shirt was off the blond boy latched himself onto one of Harry's nipples. Harry moaned wantonly and arched into Draco's mouth.

"You…Too." Breathing harshly Harry pushed Draco to the side and started to undo the buttons of his school shirt, Draco having already taken off his cloak. Draco's own nimble finger started to undo his trousers but was having a difficult time with it when Harry was kissing him down his slowly exposed chest. Harry having noticed his struggles slapped his hands away to do it instead. Harry finally got Draco's trousers off when Draco pushed him back to their previous position.

"Harry…" Draco stared down into his eyes, his pupils were blown wide and the gray color of his eyes was now just a slight line"…I'm going to fuck you into Severus's mattress so hard, no matter what he does your imprint will forever remain. And you're going to just take it and love every minute of it."

Harry whimpered in pleasure and bared his neck as an invitation to the blond boy. He eagerly attached his mouth to the junction of his neck and shoulder, sucking and nipping with fervor. Harry melted into a puddle of goo under the ministrations. Without notice Draco slowly took Harry's underwear off. The cold air of the dungeons hit Harry and he shivered. Draco stopped his actions to take in Harry's body.

"This is the first time Severus hasn't been with us for this and I'm going to make it last, Harry."

Draco took Harry's engorged prick and squeezed it. Harry groaned loudly at the contact, Draco, encouraged by the noise picked up pace. He took his thumb and spread the pre-come from the head to the base of Harry's shaft; he closed his hand into a fist and started to move it up and down slowly. Harry was moaning and panting loudly.

"Draco…_ah_… Don't… I'm going to…" Draco having now noticed how fast he was going and stopped, Harry whimpered at the loss of contact but soon recovered.

"Dray…I want you to fuck me now." Draco looked at Harry closely and nodded. He reached over the bed-side table and opened the drawer. His hand came back with a vial of lube and he handed it to Harry.

"I want you to spread it on me." Draco then took off his own underwear and released himself from the constricting cloth. Harry reached into the vial and scooped up a generous amount of lube to spread on Draco's cock. Slowly he grabbed Draco and started to spread the lube. Draco watched as Harry spread the lube onto him, and moaned at the feel of Harry's slick movements. After Draco determined it was enough, he pushed Harry onto his back.

"Prepared or unprepared?"

"Unprepared." Harry replied.

Draco looked down at him in worry but nodded anyway. Ever so slowly Draco pushed Harry's legs apart and settled himself in between. He looked at Harry to make sure he was alright; Harry nodded at him and smiled. Draco then started to push into Harry's entrance. Harry's muscles slowly started to stretch and Draco pushed his head into Harry, Harry hissed in pleasure and pain when his hole was breached but nodded at Draco to continue. Draco pushed Harry's knees to his chest, understanding what to do Harry then grabbed onto the back of his knees to spread himself wider.

Draco taking no time to push in slowly just thrust hard once to push himself in all the way. He moaned loudly at how tight Harry was, and Harry groaned at the feeling of being filled to the brim. Both stopped moving to calm their hearts, and breathing.

Harry started to feel impatient so wiggled his bottom, Draco got the message and pulled almost all the way out with just his head left in. With a hard and fast thrust he pushed in. Harry moaned in pleasure, and pushed back into Draco's now continuous thrust to meet together. Both of their cries grew louder and louder. At one particular hard thrust from Draco, Harry screamed, "_Draco! There! Again!" _Soon after that Draco and Harry became frantic in their thrusts and screams.

"Draco...I'm…I'm…"

"Let go, Harry. Come for me."

Harry screamed in euphoric pleasure as the pressure that had built up in his abdomen burst. He came I long spurts over his and Draco's chest. His muscles tightened around Draco and soon after he came as well. Draco thrust frantically when Harry's muscles clenched around him, after three more thrust he came with a loud moan of Harry's name, spilled his seed deep into Harry.

It took them a couple of minutes to ride down the high of orgasm and when they did, Draco pulled out of Harry. Harry whimpered at the loss but curled up on his side into Draco. They stared at nothing for a while but then jumped when someone cleared their throat. They looked towards the door and found Severus leaning against the doorframe casually.

"A couple of dunderheads had started a duel in the great hall after we had left so Albus postponed his request. I was going to join but you two looked to be enjoying yourselves so I had settled to just watch, and it was a wonderful show."

Draco smirked at Severus, and Harry blushed.

"How long were you watching for, Sev?"

Severus looked towards Draco and seemed to be contemplating the answer.

"I believe I came at around the time Harry said he wanted to be fucked unprepared."

At this Draco and Severus looked at Harry, and he blushed a deep red. He wasn't usually so crude with his words, and when it came down to it, he was very inexperienced in the sex department. Going unprepared was a huge step in their relationship, which has been admit tingly been going on since fifth year and this was their last year at Hogwarts.

"I…um…" Harry didn't know what to say, honestly.

"As articulate as ever, I see. We will change that soon, but for now I say we relax." Severus stripped down into nothing and joined them under the covers. Severus would deny for his entire life at he has never before cuddled, but Harry knew different, Severus actually enjoyed cuddling together often.

"Harry, Draco. Tomorrow you will return for another detention at 7 o'clock sharp. Do not be late or you will be punished."

Draco looked slyly at Harry from the Severus right side, and harry grinned at him.

"Sev? What kind of punishment?"

"Come late and you will find out."

Harry didn't know if he wanted to find out or not but he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.


End file.
